


Oh My Good Golly May?!

by Velerian



Series: Kinkmeme prompts [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, F/M, Prompt Fill, minifill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 21:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velerian/pseuds/Velerian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple prompt:</p><p>'Mrs Hudson, you are trying to seduce me.'</p><p>http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/15638.html?thread=90031638#t90031638</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh My Good Golly May?!

"Really, Ma'am?"

  
The CIA agent looked a bit nauseous.

  
"Anything, I promise," she gave a rather saucy wink through her tears and hiked up her dress a few more centimeters. "I'm not so old, I've forgotten all my tricks, dearie."  
"Mrs Hudson, you are trying to seduce me."

  
She winked again, and Sherlock burst through the door.


End file.
